


Clad in Red

by trash_lesbian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camalot Lost Belt, Emiyas hat is like Izous or Musashis you decide, Grand Saber, Grand Saber EMIYA, I should really draw my grand saber emiya design, counter force - Freeform, emiya is several concepts in a trenchcoat and the counter force is one of them, no idea how to tag shit have fun yall, og postet on tunglr.com but a bit improved, only headcanon but if any of this happens I will give Nasu my kidney, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_lesbian/pseuds/trash_lesbian
Summary: They who are clad in red standing infront of you, ready to attack the priest once more.Their long, white hair waving in the harsh winds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Clad in Red

Your eyes open up, again and again until their used to the light.   
You aren’t sure of how long you have been gone, not long enough for the priest to reache you.  
At least something good.  
The right leg hurts, so does your back, good thing you were able to activate evade before passing out.

The priest is coming closer,

you can’t move,   
just a bit longer and your heald.  
You don’t have that time.

Maybe they who are clad in a red will appear.   
People told you that when they needed help the most, a hero as such came to their rescue, like a force whose mission it is to protect them.   
A blue light accompanying them all the way,

you are desperate for that light to show.

'Ah...   
this is how I’m gonna end,,,  
alone.   
No one else to witness my last moments,,,,,   
in this holy land.

Your eyes close, for the last time, you think.

A cut!

Metal in flesh  
A kick, a body hitting the floor.

They who are clad in red standing infront of you, ready to attack the priest once more.  
Their long, white hair waving in the harsh winds, held together at the end with a blue hairtie.  
Gloves covering their hands.  
Their robe in red, a famillar patern adorning it,   
their face hiden by a hat. 

A golden sword in hand as they attack once more.

The fight continues for a while, flesh getting cut, one punch after the other, the priest on the defensive for the most part, but then  
-a kick! 

The figur in red getting thrown back just like you were.

Their sword hocking into the ground, stopping their slide, the hat knocked off, as they hold.  
As they get up the gloves disappear to reveal tanned skin.  
On their left hand the remnant of command seals.  
A blue light creeping over the left side of their face.

Their greey eyes glint, a smile breaking on their face as the twin blades manifest in their hands,   
like the thousands of time they have done in the befor.  
The priest letting the mans name pass his lips 'Emiya Shirou' as he is starting his attack once again.  
The man clad in red smiling like he hasn’t in eons, as he fights a version of the man who’s fault it is that he set down the path he went.

The blue light of the counterforce surrounding him every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Nasu pleas give us Archer in LB 6 you can have my kidney


End file.
